Firefly
by Difinity
Summary: [Dedicated to Maiden In the Moon] When infidelity strikes, Yuugi is trapped in a world of dispair. Filled with hurt, Yuugi asks Yami to leave and to his surprise, Yami does not return. A year later, will Yami return to him or has Yuugi lost him forever?


  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "Firefly" by the A*Teens  
  
  
Note: Shonen-ai! Pairings include: Yami/Yuugi, mentioning of Seto/Ryou and   
Jounouchi/Anzu  
  
A/N: OKAY, ignore the fact that fireflies do NOT appear in the winter. That was a big goof by yours-truly ¬.¬ Just play along w/it! ^^; makes it more magical *throws fairy dust* XD

Dedicated to: Maiden of the Moon since she loves it so much! Luv u lots!

  
+.+.+  
  
Firefly  
  
+.+.+  
  
_The small, quivering boy stood shocked, glued to the floor, heart shattering. The sounds around him were numbed by the sound of blood rushing to his head. His small hands were beginning to clench into fists, fingernails digging into his soft palms. Angry tears began to form in his amethyst eyes, frustration and betrayal boiling within his veins. He bit his bottom lip to prevent him from releasing a sob that was caught in his throat. How could this happen? The small boy shut his eyes tightly, tears squeezing through and slipping down his cheeks. Not wanting to be heard, he ran off into the distance, deserting the place of betrayal and infidelity.  
  
The snow covered streets were lonesome during that cold evening. The lampposts around the quiet street glowed faintly, like large fireflies. The small, crying boy ran on, feet digging deep into the cold ice. His breath came out in short pants, the brutal cold and treacherous snow too much for him to handle. What had possessed him to go out on a night like tonight and look for his other? Now, after what he had seen, it had not been worth it. His small legs were just now beginning to numb from the excruciating cold, and his clothes were becoming wet with snow. Ice clung to his eyelashes and his tears had frozen on his cheeks. He could feel his nose turning even redder and his cheeks began to sting.  
  
He was so close to arriving home, when he suddenly fell into the snow, exhausted and disoriented. His vision began to blur and his head throbbed. Numbness was beginning to crawl through the poor boy's body, making him vulnerable and weak in the lonely night. He looked up and saw a small group of fireflies hover around a lamppost. Warm tears began to streak his face, making it sting bitterly. He whimpered slightly in pain, feeling too tired and cold to go on. His heart felt beat-up and bruised, weary from the night's events.  
  
"…I…I thought he'd never hurt me…" Yuugi whispered, struggling to sit up. "Even though he wasn't mine…I wanted to tell him…He told me he didn't like her…" The shaking boy looked up at the star-filled winter sky. "…Then…why…? Why was he…" Yuugi let out a small breath, before falling forward into the snow. Snow slowly began to cover his small body, blending him into the surroundings. Faint footsteps were not too far behind him.  
  
The tall, ruby-eyed, and extremely worried spirit of the Sennen Puzzle followed his aibou hurriedly. Panic swelled inside of him, fearing for the small boy's well being. He winced as he felt the sharp prang of numbness creep up his legs. He pulled his jacket closer to him, wondering if Yuugi had seen him. It was just a horrible mistake that Yuugi needed to understand. He hadn't meant to do that, and surely his small hikari would understand. The last thing the Pharaoh wanted was to have the only person he loved be furious at him for a silly misunderstanding. He struggled against the thick snow, silently cursing the weather for being so fierce that night. Why had Yuugi gone to look for him?  
  
Yami gaped as he saw his small treasure lying in the snow. He ran against the snow and knelt down beside the boy. He gathered him in his arms and pressed the boy's cold face to his chest, hoping to warm his little aibou. Instinctively, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the boy. Braving against the cold, Yami held Yuugi in his arms and carried him off to the Kame* Turtle Shop.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi opened his eyes faintly, feeling warmth around him. He sat up abruptly, looking around, wondering how he had gotten back home. Yuugi's gaze was met by the warm, soft comfort of Yami's ruby-eyed eyes. The small boy was taken back, and scooted away from his protector as he sat beside him. A look of confusion crossed his face as he saw the cold glare he was receiving from Yuugi.  
  
"Yuugi, wha-"  
  
"…Yami…I-I want you to leave!" Yuugi yelled out. The spirit of the Sennen Puzzle blinked as he looked at Yuugi. The small boy's hands were balled into fists and his eyes were shut tightly. Yami reached out to touch the small boy's shoulder.  
  
"Yugi, what's the ma-" Yami questioned.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Yuugi twisted away from Yami's grasp as he stood to face his shocked darker half. Yami stood as well, heart pounding hard against his chest. Had Yuugi seen him? Yami's greatest fear was beginning to reveal itself in Yuugi's eyes, which held nothing but hurt. Tears began to form in the small boy's amethyst eyes as he glared at his yami. Yami looked down at the ground, shadows covering his face.  
  
"…Gomen nasa-"  
  
"…Go," Yuugi said bitterly. Yami's head flew up in shock.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Just go! Go!" Yuugi cried angrily. "Go…Go back to her. Take her and just GO!" Yami looked down, biting back his personal pain. The Pharaoh stepped back and walked towards the door, grabbing the doorknob, not opening the door fully. He looked back at his aibou who's face was stained with tears. His face was filled with anguish and grief. He pointed to the door. Yami looked at him apologetically. The ancient spirit opened the door, but glanced back at the boy before he walked out.  
  
"…Sayonara…" he said before disappearing into the dark, cold, bitter winter night. The door shut softly and Yuugi fell to his knees. He punched the ground and momentarily wondered why Yami would say 'Good-bye'. Yuugi pushed he thought aside and walked upstairs. Once inside his room, he collapsed on his bed and cried himself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's Yami?" Yuugi asked worriedly. His grandfather looked out the window before shaking his head.  
  
"I don't know," Sugoroku said solemnly. "But I'm sure he will return soon." Yuugi nodded, a cold feeling enclosing his insides.  
  
The small boy sat by the window all day, keeping a look out for his protector.  
  
A year had passed, and Yami still did not return._  


~* ~

  
_When I said go   
I never meant away   
You outta know _

The freaky games we play   
Could you forgive and learn how to forget?   
Hear me as I'm calling out your name   


Yuugi Mutou sighed sadly as he pulled a cookie sheet out of the oven. The melancholy boy looked out the window, watching the small snowflakes fall gently to the ground. Unexpected hurt began to well in his heart, making it feel like a stone, too heavy for him to carry. He placed the piping hot metal sheet on the kitchen counter, reaching out for a spatula. A memory flashed in his mind, but he quickly pushed it aside, not wanting to deal with passed pains. Yet the memory was so vivid in his mind, that he actually felt his darker half's presence behind him. Yuugi turned around, only to see no one there. His gaze lingered there for a moment before a defeated sigh escaped his lips.  
  
It had been one year that day since Yami had left home on that fateful night. Yuugi hadn't meant for him to leave home for good. The small boy had been angry and frustrated that night, scared to face anything or anyone. Yami had said good-bye before he had left, and at the time, it had made no sense to Yuugi as to why he has said that. But now, it fit into place, and he realized that Yami had at the time meant to leave for good. Had Yuugi really hurt him so much, that he left his little hikari forever? Yugi bit back a small whimper that threatened to escape his lips. He decided to leave the cookies to cool for a bit, and took off his oven mitten and apron.  
  
A sad smile spread across his lips as he remembered the times when Yami was the one who wore the oven mitt and the apron. He always looked so silly, but adorable. Yami would dip his finger in the bowl of chocolate and smear it on Yuugi's nose with a playful smirk on his lips. But now he wasn't there to poke fun at the small boy, and there was no one else to wear the kitchen garments. Yuugi recalled the sleepless nights he had spent, waiting for his yami's return. Each minute would melt into an hour, each day dragged on, seeming unbearably endless. Yuugi had cried so many tears, choked back so many sobs, and began to slowly slip away from his friends and grandfather. But Yami had meant so much to him, and because of his childish attitude, his guardian had left him. And it didn't seem as if he was ever going to return.  
  
Ever since Yami had left, Yuugi began to think of Yami as a firefly. A beautiful creature, sent from God to bring comfort to whoever came across it. Though Yami was his darker half, he somehow lit up places that Yuugi never knew existed. He opened Yugi's eyes to the wonders of love, and showed him to cherish those people who were closest to him. Every night, Yuugi would gaze out at the fireflies, pretending that Yami was one of the brightly lit creatures that had finally returned home.  
  
_Firefly come back to me   
Make the night as bright as day,   
I'll be looking out for you   
Tell me that you're lonely too   
Firefly come lead me on   
Follow you into the sun   
That's the way it outta be   
Firefly come back to me_  


The phone suddenly rang and startled the small boy. He picked it up half-heartedly and numbly answered.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Yuugi said flatly.  
  
"Yuugi! Oh, I'm so glad you're there! The whole gang is gonna go Christmas shopping today! You wanna come along?" Anzu, Yuugi's childhood friend, asked. Yuugi smiled slightly, happy to hear his friend so chipper.  
  
"I…I'm not sure," Yuugi trailed softly. "I was thinking of maybe just waiting for Y-I mean, Jii-chan to come home." Yuugi heard Anzu sigh softly and clear her throat slightly.  
  
"Yuugi," she said, her voice taking a more serious tone. "We all know what you've gone through; but, it's been a year now…I'm not saying this to hurt you. Demo, I don't really think Yami is going to come back. You understand, Yuugi?" she asked softly, as one might address a child. Yuugi shut his eyes, trying to hide the unexpected tears that began to pool in his eyes. Yuugi had agreed to go with them and then hung up. He walked silently to the window and continued to look out. Still, there was no sign of Yami returning. The weather was as cold as it had been a year ago that day. A few minutes later, Yuugi heard the doorbell ring and opened the door to see Ryou standing there, eyes bright.  
  
He greeted Yuugi kindly and waited for the small boy to grab his coat, mittens, and scarf. Once outside, Ryou led Yugi to a luxurious black limousine. Yuugi looked at his friend questioningly, but Ryou avoided his gaze, cheeks turning cherry red.  
  
"Seto-kun is giving us all a ride," he said, blush deepening at the mention of his koibito. Yuugi smiled, a sharp pang of jealously hitting his heart. The two boys stepped inside where Jounouchi and Anzu greeted the sad amethyst-eyed boy. The whole time, Anzu talked happily about the wonderful people she had met ever since she began to attend a dancing academy. She had transferred out of Domino High, but continued to visit her friends daily after her classes. Honda and Otogi were arguing over who would suit Shizuka, Jounouchi's imouto*, better. Seto was complaining about having a make inu* in his car, that of which Jounouchi obviously heard, which resulted in the two boys insulting each other. Ryou sat, snuggled by Seto's side, watching in awe as the two boys continued to fire insults at each other in record setting times. Occasionally he would giggle, earning a smirk from Seto.  
  
Yuugi half paid attention to what was going on, but focused more on Seto and Ryou. Despite Seto's cold exterior, his eyes softened when he gazed down at Ryou, and would occasionally take a hold of the shorter boy's hand and squeeze it in an affectionate manner. Ryou would blush slightly and snuggle closer to the CEO of KaibaCorp, hoping to hide the redness in his pale cheeks. The limousine had stopped at the mall, and the group of eager teenagers tumbled out, getting ready to go on a shopping spree. Jounouchi took a hold of Anzu's hand, causing her cheeks to flush bright pink. Jounouchi grinned and continued to pull her through the crowded mall full of Christmas shoppers. Otogi and Honda had gotten into another argument over who could get Shizuka a better present, which resulted the two boys to run off in separate directions to find the pretty girl something she would swoon over. Ryou had decided to look for something for Seto's otouto* and lead the CEO to a very large toy store. Yuugi noticed that Seto's cheeks were slightly red.  
  
He stood, alone in the large mall, with no one to shop with, or to shop for. His heart nearly stopped when he saw a flash of someone with tri-colored hair. Yuugi clutched at the Sennen Puzzle that hung around his neck. He wished that he would be able to talk to his other through the mind link, but Yami had completely cut him off. The small boy froze as he saw Yami through the crowd. The ruby-eyed boy stared at him for a minute before running off. Acting upon what his heart was telling him, Yuugi ran after him through the insane mall, hoping to catch up to him before Yami got away, once again.  


__

You and me   
We shared a mystery   
We were so close   
Like honey to the bee   
And if you told me how to make you understand   
I'm minor in a major kind of way   
  
It was minutes later that Yuugi realized that he had followed Yami out of the mall, and into the busy streets of Domino. The sun was setting, the stars shining faintly in the sky. The small boy panted as tears began to pool in his eyes, yet again. He had no sight of Yami. The one person he loved had gotten away from him again. Yuugi walked slowly to the park; the sun was gone, the sky now dark and filled with stars. It began to snow and small snowflakes began to decorate the city of Domino. Yuugi wandered off and sat down on a park bench, his vision too blurred with tears to see anything clearly.  
  
"…Doushite*…?" Yuugi whimpered softly. "…I…I didn't mean for him to hate me…I…was just angry…" The small boy dissolved into tears, crying for himself, crying for the loss of his best friend and the only person he ever truly loved. Something rested on his hand and he looked up to see a small, brightly glowing firefly. He half gasped, seeing the small firefly float off. "Matte*," Yuugi called out to it softly. It continued on its path, lighting up the dark passages through Domino Park.  
  
_Firefly come back to me   
Make the night as bright as day,   
I'll be looking out for you   
Tell me that you're lonely too   
Firefly come lead me on   
Follow you into the sun   
That's the way it outta be   
Firefly come back to me. _  


  
Yuugi continued to follow the small creature through the darkness in the park. He didn't care if the others were worried about him. He didn't care if they left without him. They weren't feeling the rejection he was experiencing at that moment. Yami had run off when he caught sight of him. That had shattered Yuugi's heart to millions of pieces, reopening old wounds that he thought had been healed. The firefly continued to fly, further and further, deeper into the park. For a moment, Yuugi was afraid he would get lost, but then shrugged off his fear. Yami wasn't there, and because of that, nothing else seemed to matter.  
  
Yuugi stopped as the firefly continued to fly. The small boy's breath caught in his throat as he looked at what was ahead of him. There was large group of fireflies floating around the bridge. Someone stood among the group of beautifully glowing creatures. Tears ran down Yuugi's cheeks as the person turned around to face him.  
  
The person had his hands deep in his pockets, standing at an angle. He wore dark blue pants that clung to his legs, not too tightly. He wore a thick, black winter coat and under it was a midnight blue wool shirt. Yuugi stared with wide eyes, his tears slipping down his cheeks rapidly, heart pounding wildly.  
  
Yami turned around to face him, his usually fierce ruby eyes, now filled with sadness and regret. The two boys stood there in silence, Yuugi placing his trembling hand over his mouth, eyes flooded with new, unshed tears. His amethyst-eyes shone brightly in the fireflies' light. Yami's expression turned to one of worry as he saw Yuugi's small frame quiver. His little aibou looked incredibly sad and lonely, something shining in his eyes. An emotion he knew was in his own eyes every time he looked at his hikari.  
  
_Fly firefly through the sky   
Come and play with my desire   
Don't be long   
Don't ask why   
I can't wait another night   
Wait another night   
Fire, Fire, Firefly!   
_

"…Yuugi…" Yami started. Yuugi placed his hand down and ran to him, embracing him at once. The crying hikari sobbed against his darker half, clinging to him like a flower needing rain, too afraid and alone to go on without him. Yugi buried his face against Yami's chest, tears soaking into the fabric of Yami's coat. The taller of the two slowly wrapped his arms around the crying boy, tightening his hold on him once his arms had fully encircled the small boy. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami tightly, not wanting to let go of his guardian. He sniffed loudly, snuggling closer to Yami, needing him now more   
than anything.  
  
"Gomen, Yami," Yuugi sobbed. "Gomen nasai!" Yami's eyes widened slightly, but softened immediately. "I didn't realize how much I needed you! Please, please come back! I need you at home…with me…" Yuugi felt Yami's grip tighten around his waist. The taller of the two pulled him closer.  
  
"There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you," Yami said softly. "I'm very sorry as well. I didn't mean to make you so upset. I just needed to assure myself of who I really loved."  
  
The small boy pulled away, enough to be able meet eye to eye with Yami. The taller boy reached and brushed the moisture away from Yuugi's cheeks gently. Yugi shut his eyes as he felt Yami press his lips against his frost-bitten cheeks. Warmth spread across the boy's fair skin, resulting in a hot blush. The fireflies floated around them as snowflakes continued to fall around them. Yuugi looked deep into Yami's eyes, seeing only fondness and love shine from them. Yami continued to brush away Yuugi's tears softly, seeing his little treasure from Heaven blushing brightly.  
  
Yami looked deep into Yuugi's amethyst eyes, watching them slowly shut as he leaned in closer. Yuugi leaned into his darker half, aching to have Yami heal the hurt he had suffered that pass year.  
  
Yami pressed his lips against Yuugi's, softly, but firmly. Yuugi leaned in closer eagerly, enjoying the sense of fulfillment that was spreading throughout his body. Yami gently rested his hand on Yuugi's cheek, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss thoroughly. Yuugi felt his face burn, his hands clinging to the collar of Yami's shirt. He pulled the Pharaoh closer to him, not feeling close enough to his darker half. Yami felt a thousand fireworks explode in his mind, loving the way Yuugi tasted; sweet, sugary, like syrup. His lips were soft and smooth, like a roses' petal. Yuugi saw pinpricks of light shine behind his closed eyes. The smaller boy's lips tingled at the taste of his darker half's mouth; strong, spicy, but sweet, like cinnamon. Yuugi melted into the kiss, pouring his heart and soul into it, hoping that Yami would realize how much he loved him. Yami pressed further, throwing all logic out the window as he continued to devour Yuugi's soft lips. The kiss was slightly opened-mouthed, enough to make Yuugi genuinely happy. The two continued, only wanting to obey what their heart had been aching for that lonely year in which they were apart.  
  
The two pulled away, faces bright red, panting for breath. Yami leaned in and attacked Yuugi's kissed bruised lips. The kiss was quick, but tender. Yuugi leaned in and lay his head against Yami's chest. The Pharaoh stroked Yuugi's hair gently, keeping him as close to him as possible.  
  
"Will you come home with me?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"…Yes…I'll come home…" Yami whispered.  
  
Yuugi looked up at his darker half with all the love in the world shining in his eyes. Yami smiled warmly, stroking Yuugi's cheek tenderly.  
  
"Aishiteru…"* Yuugi whispered. Yami pulled Yugi closer.  
  
"Aishiteru…ore no hikari…"* Yami whispered back, leaning in and kissing Yuugi again.  
  
The two stood in the snow filled night, kissing, fingers intertwined.  
  
Ryou sighed happily as he leaned against Seto. The two lovers stood at the edge of the bridge, watching the reunited loves share a memorable moment. The CEO gave his koi* one of his rare smiles, which Ryou mirrored.  
  
"Fireflies are so beautiful, ne Seto-kun?" Ryou asked softly.  
  
"Yes," Seto said, wrapping his arm around Ryou's waist protectively. "Beautiful."  
  
_Firefly come back to me   
Make the night as bright as day,   
I'll be looking out for you   
Tell me that you're lonely too   
Firefly come lead me on  
Follow you into the sun   
That's the way it outta be   
Firefly come back to me  
_  
  
  
Translations:  
  
Kame: Turtle  
  
Doushite: Why  
  
Make inu: Pathetic dog

Matte: Wait  
  
Imouto: younger sister  
  
Otouto: younger brother  
  
Aishiteru: I love you  
  
Koi: Love  
  
Ore no hikari: My light  
  
  
  
~*Owari*~


End file.
